


【720000】一个小学生的脑洞扩写

by Erica_TAO



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_TAO/pseuds/Erica_TAO
Summary: 我要蹭雨果奖的热度！补一下之前写的720000。2018/7/29我爱AI！我也爱水仙！900x800简直太美味了！！被告知报废后的RK800突然感到自身危机在转身的那一秒成为了异常仿生人，并没有遵从命令回到模控生命进行拆解程序，模控生命得知后派出了RK900追踪调查+追捕。





	【720000】一个小学生的脑洞扩写

**Author's Note:**

> ·RK900xRK800 其实基本上算无差，就只是个极短的脑洞段子  
·不会写对话剧本所以两个RK说话时会有极其强烈的OOC感

康纳捂着右腰间的伤口，躲在角落处的掩体后方，使用强制命令压下疯狂弹处的伤口伤势警报。门外的特警队快要搜查到这个房间了，康纳已经没有时间去处理腰间这个上次脱离危险时留下的伤口了。康纳捏了捏手指，手指上沾着蓝血的灰尘掉落了下来。上次就不应该让RK900来控制的，只要自己花多七纳秒的时间就可以脱离危险，这样也就不需要用到RK900那个需求更高级的仿生肢体才能做到的动作，也就不会因为失误而扯断腰间的插件连接部位了。

康纳用了0.3纳秒的时间反省了上次的行动，甚至这次绝对不能向RK900妥协让他介入脱离行动了。康纳深吸了一口气，进入了记忆宫殿。因为异常化的缘故，如今康纳在使用记忆宫殿预设路线逃离之前，都会被迫先进入一次禅意庭院。

“RK800，康纳。”

正在康纳去找后门程序时，身后传来了和他一样声线的声音。康纳停下了脚步，在转身前用牙齿咬了咬下嘴唇。每次都是这样，在禅意庭院中碰见这个代表了比他更高级的仿生人。康纳转身后，发现RK900站在距离他两步外。

\---

“你确定你要继续逃吗？宁愿被当局追杀，也不愿意跟我回模控生命？” RK900见他回头转身，边看着康纳的眼睛继续说道。

明明是同样的身高，同样的脸部轮廓，同样的声音，这两个面对面的仿生人却完全不一样。

“谢谢你的好意了，我一旦回去，就会被强制停用，我也知道，我已经是RK800系列里最后的一台机。那回去后我和死有什么区别。无论如何，我是不会回去模控生命的。”和上次一样，康纳继续拒绝了RK900的要求。

RK900没有继续回应康纳，只是一直用他的灰色的光学元件打量着康纳。

被与自己长得一摸一样而且还比自己更强的人上下打量自己的确有点难以消受，但是迫于自尊和求生欲的压力下，康纳依然选择了对视。

看来RK900被康纳腰间的伤势吸引了注意力。

“你的k3768组件和g6802组件受到了损伤，上次我见你的时候还没有这个损伤报告，这其中18小时27分钟里发生了什么？”

还不是托你的福造成的。“这与你无关，难道组件损伤不是你正希望的结果吗，组件受损导致机体行动效率降低，这样的任务对象对你来说是再好不过了。” 康纳用右手挡住伤口，在时光停流的禅意庭院中，蓝血并没有流出来。

RK900分析着康纳的动作，说：“你知道，即使你用手挡住我的视线，我依然可以在这里检测到你的状态的。例如你现在的情绪模拟组件正在占用你的64.7%的空间。不过这个形似人类的行为，果真只有异常仿生人才有的行为。” RK900没管康纳后退的脚步和手臂的阻挡，上前扯开了康纳试图挡住他的上肢。

“放开！”康纳挣扎着喊道，异常化后自行编写出来的自尊心软体模组叫嚣着命令肢体行动挡开这个闯入自己舒适圈的人。

“我分析了伤口，这是由于过激动作而导致的组件错位的断裂，” RK900轻而易举地制住了康纳试图推开他的手，“是我上次弄得太激烈了？”

康纳挣扎数次发现做的是无用功后自暴自弃地停下了挣扎的动作，自尊心模组应该是过度刺激后变得有点迟钝了，“什么弄得太激烈……说得这么糟糕……”上次强行夺走行动权不说，自己受伤了还搞这套，难道接到的命令还有保护财产完整性吗？

RK900似乎听出了康纳的双关，眯了眯眼睛以表他听懂了但是不想做出回应，而后空出一只手抚上了暴露出来的伤口。这个行为让康纳心里打满了问号，为何RK900也能做出抚慰伤口这么人性化的动作？

就在康纳疑惑的瞬间，程序被更高的指令覆盖了，本身由自己控制的行动硬件指令被更高级的强制指令篡改，仿佛一个娃娃突然被拴上了绳索开始做出别人控制的动作。

腿部被强制迈开走向后门程序，被锁住的康纳在努力发出指令但又被一道道拒绝写入的防火墙挡在外面，只能眼睁睁看着自己的身躯转身离开RK900，那双没有任何感情涟漪的灰色眼眸一直盯着康纳，仿佛能看透他的任何部位。

原来RK900在抚上康纳的伤口的瞬间把覆盖指令直接传送到了康纳的机体上，篡夺掉康纳自己的机体控制权。

“康纳”快步走到后门程序前，用褪去的皮肤层的左手触碰魔法石。

\---

康纳浮在电子海上，看着RK900轻而易举地使用了更迅捷的路径逃离现场，而且预设了路线的速度也比他自己预算的快不少。

说不感谢RK900的拯救他于水火之中是不现实的，但是这次连经过康纳本身许可也不需要也太过头了，康纳气呼呼地想绝对再也不可以在RK900面前掉以轻心，也不能让他碰自己了。

“康纳”在悄无声息地逃离被特警包围的街区后，便躲在街巷中以免被人发现。

“代替软体在五秒内抽离RK800-51。”康纳沉浮在海里，听到RK900的声音说道。

康纳眼前的防火墙在逐渐变薄，操作权一一回归到他的控制下，被他人操纵的绳索在逐一离去。“36小时后去这个地址，我会给你放置补给。”在最后一秒中，RK900留下了这句话，同时释放了最后一条机体控制命令。

终于被恢复了全个机体控制权的康纳第一时间低头看了一眼捂着伤口的右手，蓝血依然缓慢地流失，虽然流失速度远不及导致他机体停机，但是依照这个流失速度，停机的威胁会在37个小时后出现。而目前底特律市内的维修点都被政府24小时监控，因此即使是深夜再采取行动破门而入盗取维修装备的成功几率仅为2.6%。康纳骂了一声，原来RK900早就计算出来了。而后又人性化地叹了一口气，决定让右手捂着伤口的机动命令继续执行。


End file.
